


That Time You Met The Winchesters, the Doctor, Sherlock and John

by ClevaChloe



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: A few days after 'The Girl with The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo', Adorable Castiel, Alcohol, Blood, Cas has a crush on you, Cas still doesn't understand jokes, Castiel gets drunk, Dean and Cas went to Purgatory already, Dean flirts with you at first, Dean gets drunk, Dean kinda doesn't like you, Dean still hates flying, Destiel mention - Freeform, Drinking, Embarrassed Castiel, F/M, Grumpy Dean, Grumpy Sherlock, It's kinda confusing I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson still isn't Sherlock's housekeeper, Protective Castiel, Reader Insert, Reader is a girl, Sam tries to comfort you, Sherlock can't comprehend teleporting, Sherlock deduces you, Smart Alec Sherlock, THE DOCTOR STILL THINKS ABOUT ROSE, Takes place a few weeks after when Amy and Rory get zapped by the Weeping Angel, The Doctor missed you, You get 'kidnapped', You get drunk, You were one of the Doctors companions, You're from a parallel universe, cursing, just to give a sense of what time this takes place in, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClevaChloe/pseuds/ClevaChloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are on the hunt for you because you have information they ever so need. What happens when you help the Winchesters find the Colt? You make a mistake and the Doctor arrives. Now, the four of you are traveling to a parallel universe in search of the gun, running into none other than Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.</p><p> </p><p>I don't own any Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock characters. Or you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time using AO3 :D
> 
> So here's the key in case you didn't know:
> 
> (Y/n) = your name  
> (Y/l/n) = your last name  
> (H/c) = hair color

Sam tapped on his laptop that was on the table, “Hey Dean, check this out.” 

 

“Wha?” His brother stuffed his face with a Philly cheesesteak sandwich, Dean pulled up a chair and sat down next to Sam. 

 

“There were some murders in London and the victims were electrocuted. No one saw what happened and there weren’t any traces of anybody being there except the victims. That morning a man called the police. The victims aren’t connected, either. In fact, none of them are in any records; no jobs, no families, no birth certificates, nothing that shows they ever existed. Three women and two men; one Harriet Jones and the others were unidentifiable.” Sam said. 

 

Dean chewed loudly on his sandwich, Sam looked at him. “What?” Dean asked, but then swallowed, “No. We’re going to London? The place with tea and biscuits and the bad weather? THAT London?” Sam stood and went over the the bed and took out both of their bags saying, “We have to, it’s our job.” 

 

His brother turned in his chair, “Since when the hell have you cared that it’s our job?” He ignored Dean’s question and said, “Either way, we’re going. A friend of Bobby’s emailed me and said they heard that The Colt was there.” Dean sighed and gritted his teeth, “Fine.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean walked around his car and froze then said, “Wait, what about Baby?” He ran a gentle hand across the top of his Impala. Sam opened the passenger door, “I guess we’ll have to leave her at a storage—” “Nope.” Dean said quickly. 

 

“Then we could leave her with Chuck.” Sam suggested. His brother sighed heavily and got behind the wheel and slammed the door, “Fine.” Sam got into the car and Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot. 

 

“So this is the hunter that found me a few months ago—” “And now you tell me? What if she’s like Gordon?” Sam ignored the question and continued, “her name is (y/n) (y/l/n).” He turned his laptop to Dean. His brother grinned and said, “She’s hot.” “Why do you sound surprised?” Sam asked, closing his computer. “Well usually friends of Bobby’s are old.” Sam smiled at that and shook his head.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They drove the the airport and parked, “No! Aw, come on! Why are we flying? Don’t you remember what happened last time we were on a plane?” “How did you think we were going to get there?” Sam asked, “I don’t know, by boat?” Dean said, then heard a knock on the window; it was Chuck. 

 

The brothers got out of the car, “Hey, Chuck.” Sam said walking around to greet his friend. “Hey,” He said, looking at the Winchesters. Dean looked at the prophet and hesitantly put his keys into his hand, “If you get one scratch on her I will personally kick you in the ass and there’s not a damn thing Michael can do about it.” Dean threatened. Chuck nodded and got into the driver seat and backed up into the street and left the airport. Dean gave a small waved back to his car before entering the airport.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The airplane taxied around the runway. Sam looked out the window as Dean fiddled with the air conditioning. “Dean! Cut it out.” Sam said. His brother looked down the aisle as a cute flight attendant with blonde hair showed showed the passengers how to use the oxygen masks, he raised his eyebrows. But then a man wearing fez blocked Dean’s view. He elbowed Sam and said, “Who wears a fez these days?” Sam shook his head and looked at their fathers notebook. 

 

“Any leads?” Dean asked, “Angels. Specifically Rapheal. He has the power over electricity.” Sam told him. Dean threw his hands in the air saying, “Great. The last thing we need is a freakin’ rogue angel.” Soon the plane rumbled down the runway then into the air. “So how does this (y/n) know Bobby?” Dean asked nervously, gripping the arm rests. 

 

“So apparently once Bobby went to check out a vampire nest in Montana and (y/n) was there alone. She had already killed two of them by the time Bobby got there; and actually she lived with him for a couple of months.” Sam explained, looking at the email he printed out. 

 

“So when was that?” Dean asked, wiping his forehead. “Fourteen years ago, she was only ten.” Sam said. He passed his brother the piece of paper, Dean read it out loud:

 

“ ‘Hey Sam. So listen, I found someone that had The Colt. I tried to hunt him down but found out he works with Crowley. The hunter didn’t give Crowley The Colt, not yet. So maybe we can do this hunt together. As I always say 'The more hunters that don't stab you in the back, the better.' I’ll met you at the airport at 5 o’clock. P.S That’s twelve am EST.’ ” 

 

He handed Sam the paper. “How come Bobby hasn’t mentioned her before?” Sam shrugged and said, “Dunno. But dad briefly mentioned it,” he flipped to a page in their fathers notebook, “he wrote ‘Bobby found a hunter at vampire nest’ that’s it.” 

 

Dean nodded then cringed when the plane had some turbulence. Sam continued to look through the small book. The nine hour flight went by quietly, except for the fact Dean kept pointing out the man with the fez. The brothers picked up their bags and departed the plane, they looked around the food court. 

 

Dean nudged his brother in the ribs and nodded to a woman with (h/c) hair. They put their bags over their shoulders and walked over to her. You looked over to them as they approached. 

 

“(Y/n)? It’s me, Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean.” 

 

“Hey there, hot stuff.” You punched his arm playfully. Your face lit up but sadness flashed through your eyes for only a moment, you shook their hands,

 

“It’s so good to meet you.” They walked through the airport out to the parking lot. You led them to a blue impala. “Nice ride.” Dean said, whispering ‘Shotgun’ to his brother. You started your car saying, “Yeah, Bobby said I can have her I can fix her up.” Sam got into the back seat as Dean got in as well. 

 

They buckled in as you pulled out of the airport. “When I stayed with Bobby he talked so much about you two, the stupid things you did for each other, the monsters you killed... He’s obviously proud of you two.” You paused and made a left turn, “I tried to call him a few times but it just sent me straight to voicemail and he said to call you guys. I mean, I know he can handle himself, but he’s the only family I’ve got.” Sam and Dean sighed and looked at each other. 

 

“Bobby died a few months ago,” Sam said. “He got shot.” 

 

You sighed as well and looked out the window, “I would’ve thought old Bobby Singer would’ve gone down a more memorable way.” You sighed as you stopped the car at a red light. In a burst of anger you cursed and hit the dashboard. You rested your elbows on the steering wheel and buried your face in your hands, letting out a ragged breath. “We know.” Dean said, resting his hand on your shoulder and gently squeezing. “This car is the only thing I have left of him.” You whispered. A car honked behind you and you rubbed your eyes and sharply took a breath as you put your hands on the wheel again and gently pressed the gas. You turned right then parked the car and turned off the engine.

 

You all got out of the car as you changed the subject by saying, “If you walk down the street for five blocks there’s the famous 221b Baker Street.” You walked up onto the sidewalk as Dean looked to the left, a few blocks away people stood in front of a building, then he looked back at his brother and whispered, “What’s 221b Baker Street again?” “That’s where Sherlock Holmes lived. You know, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? The author of ‘Sherlock Holmes’ the greatest detective ever?” Sam explained as you opened the door, leading them upstairs as Sam shut the door behind them. You walked up the flight of stairs and unlocked a door, holding it open for the Winchesters. 

 

They looked up as they walked under a devil’s trap painted on the ceiling, unfazed as they looked around the room. “You’ve got a nice apartment.” Dean said putting his bag on the tan couch, “Actually, in the UK they call it a ‘flat’.” You corrected him, closing the door and heading to the kitchen, “Had to learn a lot of stuff when I came here.” 

 

Sam looked at the bookshelves, “When was that?” He asked. 

 

“About two years ago. Decided to get a change of scenery, also wanted to check out the Loch Ness monster.” “Got anywhere on that?” Dean asked, laughing, “So far I’ve heard that there’s a necromancer demon that wants bring back the dinosaurs... But that’s just a rumor.” You said, passing Dean and Sam beers. “Thanks.” 

 

You walked into your bedroom and came back with a box, “I got your stuff a few days ago.” You said setting it down in front of Sam and Dean, “What do you mean ‘Our stuff?’ ” Dean asked. 

 

“I sent our weapons a head.” 

 

“Without asking me?” Dean said, looking at his brother. 

 

“Dean, do you think we’d be allowed on a plane with guns?” Sam said, pulling out a few things and a pure silver knife and a bottle of holy water, he looked at you. 

 

“I just need to...” “Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. Can’t be too careful these days.” You say, holding out your left arm. You didn’t wince as Sam cut your arm with the knife, then he poured the holy water, proving that you weren’t a Skinwalker or demon. After that he pulled out a bottle of borax and then poured that on your arm; not a Leviathan. 

 

“So what about The Colt?” He questioned, sitting back down next to his brother. You sat down in a chair next to a table, “I tracked the hunter for a few days, he eventually took me to the Shell Building—” “ ‘Shell Builing?’ ” Dean repeated. You nodded, “Yeah, it’s one of the office centers for the Shell oil company. Anyway, it’s by the London Eye— that’s the ferris wheel on the Thames. I’m assuming they have a secret lair there. And of course I’ve seen Crowley around a few places, random places.” 

 

“How random?” Sam asked, 

 

“Home Depot, Walmart, home improvement stores basically.” Dean nodded and stood, picking up his bag, “Thanks for the tips and the beer, but we should go on and check that out.” You stood as well, grabbing a gun from the table. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked, holding up a hand.

 

“I’m going with you.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam said, putting his bag over a shoulder. “Listen. I found out where Crowley is, I found out where The Colt is. I’m going.” You stated. Sam was about to say something but you were already out the door. “Hurry up ladies!” You called out. 

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, then followed the hunter down the stairs and back into her car. It was a short drive from your flat to the London Eye. You parked the car at the end of the block and pointed at a tall building, “There. I haven’t been inside before, but once I spot the hunter I’ll trail him.” You said, getting out of your car and shutting the door. You adjusted your jacket. “Oh, here.” Sam reached out the window, passing you a Bluetooth earpiece. You put it in and fixed your hair. “Once you’re in just get The Colt. Don’t do anything else. You go in and you come out. You got that?” Dean said looking sternly at you. You looked at him and Sam, 

 

“I’m a hunter, Dean. I’ve been on my own for my entire life. At least you two had Bobby for most of yours. Crowley’s never seen me before. I’ve done my research.” Then you crossed the street then entered a door in the side of the building. “Ok, I’m in.” “Good, let us know when you got The Colt.” Dean said, then looked at his brother. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

 

“Those are Crowley’s men in there. No doubt they know what we look like.” Sam said holding his phone to his chin. They sat in the car quietly, waiting for a response. Dean eventually hit the dashboard in frustration with his fist. 

 

“Sam, Dean,” Your voice seemed shallow. Then someone knocked on the window. The Winchesters turned and saw a man. He smiled as his eyes turned black. 

 

“Hello Winchesters.” 

 

Two demons ripped the doors off and dragged the brothers out, Sam and Dean fought the demons; throwing fists and trying to reach for the holy water. But Crowley’s men overcame the Winchesters. Dean cursed as a demon held his arms behind his back, while another blindfolded the brothers. 

 

The demons shoved Sam and Dean into the building, made a few turns and walked down a flight of stairs, leading into a large basement. Two more demons shoved Sam and Dean into chairs, handcuffing them down with thick pieces of leather then took the blindfolds off. 

 

“(Y/n)?” Sam said. 

 

“Ow, you shouted in my ear.” You said next to him, your backs were all facing each other. “What the hell happened?” Dean asked trying to look behind him. “The Winchesters. Long time, blah, blah, blah.” Crowley said, appearing in front of Sam. He looked at you, your jacket was thrown off to the side and you had long, deep cuts on your arms and legs; Sam then looked at Crowley, “What did you do to her?” The King of Hell smiled, “I didn’t know you three are so peachy.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, still struggling to turn around. Crowley stepped closer to you and sniffed your hair then said, “I thought you would have smelled her a mile away.” “Shut up Crowley!” You shouted. Crowley smiled, “I’m amazed that you hid among hunters and they didn’t even notice.” 

 

“What does he mean, (y/n)?” Dean asked at the same time you said, “I will kill you Crowley! I swear! I won’t stop until your bones are salted and burned!” The King of Hell pretended to be wounded, “This one bites.” He stepped between Dean and Sam, “Do Moose and Squirrel know what you are?” Sam turned to face you, “ ‘What you are’?” he repeated, “What does he mean?” 

 

Crowley smiled and punched Dean in the face. “They don’t know anything, Crowley!” Then he punched Sam, “Crowley, they don’t know anything, I swear.” The King of Hell took out a dagger and turned it in his hands then traced the tip on Sam’s face. 

 

“Fine! Fine, I’ll give you what you want.” Then you looked up smiling and said, “For The Colt.” Crowley took the dagger away from Sam’s face and slowly paced, “I think I would need something much more for The Colt.” “Fine,” you said through gritted teeth, 

 

“My soul.”

 

“No!” Dean snapped, “Crowley, what do want her for?” “She has... Information I need.” Crowley purred, patting your head. 

 

Then he stood up straight then followed your gaze to your sweater. He walked over and picked it up. “This?” He asked, feeling inside the pockets, then pulled out a small beige button, “Oh, now what’s this?” 

 

Your eyes widened, “Crowley, don’t press that.” Crowley smiled, he held the button in the air and pressed it. Then suddenly a loud noise pierced the air and Crowley’s demons left their meat suits. 

 

There was a strong gust of wind as the noise got louder and softer, getting louder and softer until a blue police call box stood in the middle of the room. “What the hell?” Dean said, trying to comprehend. The door opened and you lowered you head. 

 

 

A man with floppy brown hair leaned out and said, “(Y/n)?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, Doctor.”

 

He rushed to you, whipping out a screwdriver thing that glowed green at the tip, then the latches swung open.

 

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Crowley asked. The man stood and adjusted his bow tie saying, “I’m the Doctor. Who are you?”

“I’m Crowley, the King of Hell.”

 

The Doctor walked towards Crowley, waving the glowing instrument at him, then analyzed it.

 

“Doctor, who-ever-you-are, don’t get near him.” Dean said.

 

The Doctor waved the screwdriver at the Winchesters and the latches flipped open and the two boys stood up and faced Crowley.

 

“Well, I should be going because I have some work to do. Ta-ta.” Then he was gone.

 

You stood and the Doctor immediately hugged you, then held you at arms length and looked you up and down, then he hugged you again and held you at arms length, “I thought you were... Never mind. We need to get you fixed up.” He took your hand and led you the the police call box,

 

“That’s the guy on the plane.” Dean said, following, “That’s the guy with the fez.”

 

Sam and Dean stopped and stared at the inside of the police call box.

 

“It’s bigger,” Dean began,

“On the inside.” Sam finished, walking inside.

“It’s called the Tardis. It stands for ‘time and relative dimensions in space’.”

 

You explained, sitting down on a chair as the brothers looked around the yellow room of the Tardis.

 

“Wait, you know this guy?” Dean asked, finally coming out of his daze,

“And what what hell did Crowley mean back there? That we should have known what you are?” The Doctor was busy wiping you up, “Doctor, I’m fine, really.” You said quietly, waving a fly out of your face, “You regenerated.” The man in suspenders nodded then stood and faced the Winchesters.

 

“Now who are you two?”

“I’m Sam and this is my brother, Dean. Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor. A Timelord.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked, “It’s a species of alien.” You said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“What was that glowing thing you had?” Sam asked,

“It’s my sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor said taking it out, “and it’s _very_ good at opening doors.”

“So how do you know each other?” Sam asked as Dean paced around angrily,

“What are you?” He cut in, “A— a leviathan? No, you can’t be. A trickster? Are you even human?”

 

You pointed at the Doctor, “He’s not. I am.”

 

“So what was Crowley talking about?” Sam asked, “Remember that time you got sent to the parallel universe where there was a tv show called Supernatural?”

“Yeah, so?” Dean said, facing you.

“I’m from that universe. I was an orphan at the time this all happened. One day when I was little the Doctor crash landed in a field and of course I believe in aliens so I went to go check it out. There was Doctor, in his smoking Tardis.”

You chuckled at the memory, “He asked if I wanted go travel all of time and space with him and I said yes. Under one condition; that I kept a phone he gave me, and this,” you held up the little button, “it pulls the Tardis to wherever this is. But one day I strayed a bit too far from him and got lost. One thing led to another and I’m in this world. Then I saw some hunters and I was like ‘Either I stumbled upon people filming the next episode of one of my favorite tv shows, or this is a parallel world’ then I decided to stay.”

 

Dean looked at you and said, “So what you told us was a lie?”

“No! No! I did stay with Bobby, I did kill those vampires, I am a hunter... But not by birth.”

“You think this is a game? Bobby died trying to kill a damn leviathan! Almost every hunter I know wishes they had a normal life!” He shouted, you stood, slightly wobbling and said,

“Look! There are fewer demons, vampires, shape-shifters, and everything else I’ve killed and people are still alive because of me. I’m not some wanna-be hunter, I had training from the best hunter I know!” Dean was about to yell something back when,

“Dean, calm down.” Sam said, “We still need to get The Colt.”

The Doctor looked up, “Did you say The Colt?”

“Yeah, you’ve heard of it?”

 

The Doctor rested his hands on the console then said, “It’s in another parallel world.” “Well you managed to come here.” Sam said, “Well that was because (y/n) had the button, the only way to make it through to a parallel dimension it that you have to pulled through, or crash land there. But there are thousands of dimensions other than ours, and it’s impossible to lock onto one.” Then the Doctor smiled and said, “But nothing is impossible.” He then pulled a lever and the Tardis started making that whooshing sound again,

“(Y/n)! Hold this lever down!” You rushed over as the Doctor ran up two Sam and Dean, he smiled then said,

“Sam, come here.” The alien pulled him over to the other side of the console,

“Press this button every three seconds.” Then the Doctor went back over to Dean, he glared at the alien. “You can go count for your brother.” Then Dean walked away.

 

The Doctor threw down a lever and pressed a button then the Tardis started to rock back and forth. Then he picked up a sledge hammer and started hitting a joystick.

 

“What’s happening?!” Sam shouted,

“We’re teleporting! It travels through time and space.” You said, smiling as you watched the Doctor scramble around, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

 

God, you had missed this.

 

The Tardis rocked more violently, tossing them back and forth as the Doctor shouted, “Geronimooooooooo!”

 

Then the Tardis suddenly stopped; then everyone was thrown to one side of the machine.

“Is it usually this hard to fly?” Dean asked, standing up as the Doctor ran up some steps and down a hall, returning with a fire extinguisher then put out the small fire.

 

“Ok then. Everyone fine? Good, good. Now, let’s find The Colt.” The Doctor put on his tweed jacket and said,

 

“Things, as you already know, are different in parallel worlds, but remember; you don’t belong in this world.” The Timelord paused for a moment, sadness in his eyes and you knew exactly what he was thinking about. But that emotion only lasted a second and the Doctor said, “Alrighty then, let’s go.” Dean narrowed his eyes but followed the Doctor to the entry of the Tardis. The Timelord opened the door and let in the night. Everything seemed to be normal.

 

“We moved.” Sam said in disbelief, “Yeah, it does that.” You laughed. “Do we even know where to look?” Dean asked his brother.

“Dunno. Doc, where did you say The Colt was?”

 

The Doctor stretched his suspenders, “I didn’t hear exactly where it was, but somewhere by (y/n)’s flat, but it’s not her flat in this world.” He said.

 

“So motel it is. Nothing changes.” Dean said, then the Doctor recommended some good motels he knew then started to walk in that direction, with the others following. Sam slowed his pace to match yours.

 

“So what were you,” he asked, “in your world?”

“Nothing, really. An orphan in a poor orphanage.”

“Do you know why Crowley would need you?”

“I know one reason, I Jet Li ‘THE ONE’d myself, apparently here I was a girl possessed by a demon, and was Crowley’s surrogate niece.” Sam looked at you and raised his eyebrows,

“And probably because I watched... Supernatural. So basically I’m a prophet in a way. But he would have to take me across dimensions for the information and I don’t know if he can do tha— ”

“So who was that rude bloke? He isn’t human.” The Doctor said.

“That was Crowley, the King of Hell.” Sam said, “A demon.”

 

Then a man in a long black trench coat slammed right into you, then continued on his way. A blonde man that was following stopped and said, “So sorry, he doesn’t really have any, uh, social manners.” Then he followed his friend.

 

You stood there, watching the two walk off into the distance. The four of you checked into the motel, but the clerk said that all of the rooms were taken and they would have to share one. “Things just gets better and better doesn’t it?” Dean said, taking the room key after the Doctor showed the man his Psychic Paper, saying he’s a ‘very wealthy business man’ and would pay him back later. He sprinted into the room and unlocking the door.

 

“I’ll take the couch.” You said yawning.

 

Dean tossed his bag on one of the beds and lay down and went to sleep as Sam sat down on his own bed and opened the laptop.

 

“What about you, Doctor?” You asked looking at the man; he was sitting on a chair waving his sonic screwdriver around, analyzing the room, “I’ll be fine, you just sleep.”

 

 

Once you fell asleep Sam eventually looked at the alien and said, “What are you doing?”

“Sweeping the area. Scanning for any other life forms.”

“Like our EMFs.” Sam concluded.

 

Then the Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver and asked, “How is she? I mean, how’s her life?” He referred to you.

 

Sam shrugged, “She seemed fine whenever she talked to me. But I don’t know how she’s doing in her personal life.” The Doctor nodded, looking at his companion that he had lost so many years ago.

 

“She loved to draw,” he said, “every species of alien or person we ever met, (y/n) would draw them. Despite her age she drew beautifully. One of the most amazing artists I’ve ever met. And I’ve met Van Gogh.”

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

At four a.m Dean got up and went to use the bathroom. He looked at reflection, he stroked his chin, grinned and wink at himself. “You’re a handsome son of a bitch you know that?”

 

Then he heard some quiet laughter, and edged out of the bathroom. He saw you and Cas sitting on the sofa by the door.

 

“Cas? What the hell are you doing here? How the hell are you even here?” The angel stood.

 

“Dean. It’s been a while. I was just catching up with (y/n)—” “Wait, you two know each other? Why haven’t you told me, Cas?!”

 

Sam started to wake up, “Hm? Wassgoin on?” “Our feathery-assed angel is back.”

 

The Doctor bolted upright from his sleep and grabbed for his sonic screwdriver, “Weeping angels!?” He asked wearily. Sam and Dean looked at him, then to Castiel.

 

You stood and said, “Doctor, this is Castiel, an angel of The Lord. Cas, this is the Doctor, an alien.”

“An alien. I’ve never formally met one before.” The Doctor got up and shook hands with Cas,

“An angel. I’ve never met one before. Well, one wasn’t made out of stone, anyway, and one that was good.”

“Not all angels are good.” Sam said, sitting at the edge of his bed,

“Cas, what— what are you doing here?”

“I saw in the newspaper about the murders. I went to the crime scene, then found out the victims were killed in this world.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“Dimensional residue.” “Void Stuff.” Cas and the Doctor said at the same time.

“When people cross dimensions, Dimensional residue is covered over them, angels perceive it, but I’m not sure if demons can as well.” Castiel said, then the Doctor grinned saying,

“EXACTLY like Void Stuff.”

“So we’re covered in this ‘Void stuff?’ ” Dean asked.

 

The Doctor nodded and reached into his jacket, pulled out 3d glasses, one side red, the other, blue. He passed it to Dean.

 

The hunter watched him cautiously as he put on the glasses and looked around. Everyone except Castiel, was surrounded by small, thin green flakes. He looked at his own hands and waved them around, the Void Stuff followed. Dean took off the glasses and passed it to his brother.

 

Sam looked around, “Whoa. But why doesn’t Cas have that Dimension residue or Void Stuff or whatever you want to call it?”

“Heaven covers all of space, I just need to find out where the dimensions are and travel through heaven.”

“Ok, well it’s been an exciting night but I want to know why you didn’t tell us about her?” Dean asked Cas.

“Dean, it’s not his fault.” You said,

“But if you decide to be a d-bag, take it out on somebody else. Like a demon. And before you start up whining again, yes, we are staying on this case with you.”

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“I’m agent Grimes and these are my partners Dixon and Greene.” Dean said to the police officer at the front of the crime scene; they showed her their fake badges then let them through.

 

You, Sam and Dean walked along the crime scene, investigators took pictures of the bodies that were under white sheets.

The Doctor originally wanted to go, but when he found out one of the victims was Harriet Jones, he just sadly sat down and put his head in his hands and told them to go.

 

“Harriet Jones was one of the Doctor’s friends. In my dimension, she was prime minister of London.” You explained to the Winchesters, you knelt down and uncovered the sheet where Harriet Jones lay dead. You sighed and covered the woman back up and stood, brushing off your suit.

 

“I’ll go talk to the caller.” Sam said, then strode over to the teenage boy who had found the bodies.

 

“Hi, I’m agent Dixon. And you are...?”

“Andy. Andy Jefferson.”

“Ok Andy, I just want to ask you a few questions about what you saw, or didn’t see.”

 

The boy unfolded his arms and shuffled his feet,

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Did, you see anything strange? Smell anything weird?”

 

The boy shook his head and said, “No.”

 

“Even the most insignificant detail could help.” Sam pressed,

“I... Heard a voice.”

“A voice?” Sam asked, “What— what did he sound like?”

“It kinda sorta sounded like a robot.”

 

Sam was taken aback, “A robot?”

 

The boy shook his head, “I knew none of you would believe me.”

“No, no. I believe you. So what did the voice say?”

 

 

 

 

The boy looked up and swallowed, “It said ‘exterminate’.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

On the other side of the crime scene three investigators got into a quiet fight, Dean approached them, and you tagged along.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?”

A tall skinny man in a long, black heavy coat turned around to face them, “And you are?”

You and Dean showed the three men their badges, “I’m agent Grimes and this agent Greene.” Then you and Dean put your badges away.

One of the other men with silver hair said, “I’m inspector Lestrade. This is John Waston and Sherlock Holmes.”

They all shook hands then Dean and you both looked at each other. Then Lestrade and Sherlock walked away, continuing to argue.

   John looked at you with a confused look then said, “Didn’t I see you somewhere?”

You smiled a little, “Uh, yeah. Mr. Holmes bumped into me on the street.”

“Yeah, that’s it. Sherlock doesn’t really like to be called ‘Mr. Holmes’.” You nodded.

“So what is the FBI doing on a case like this?”

“The FBI like to leave no stone unturned.” Dean said.

Sam walked up to them, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Just then Sherlock called for John.

You, Sam and Dean walked back over to the car they had rented, “We just met Sherlock Holmes and John Waston.” Dean said, you grinned and nodded.

“Seriously?” Sam looked back at the men.

“But, yeah, what’s up?” Dean asked.

“So apparently Andy, the caller, said he heard a voice and that it sounded like a robot.”

“A robot?” You and Dean asked simultaneously,

“So what,” Dean said, “are we dealing with R2-D2?”

“Not unless he goes off killing people saying ‘exterminate’.”

You sharply inhaled.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I know what we’re dealing with.” You said, getting behind the wheel of your car, Sam and Dean got in.

“So then what is it?” Sam asked,

“Daleks.” You said,

“A dal-what now?” Dean asked,

“Daleks. They’re aliens.” You backed the car out, put it in drive and headed back to the motel.

“They’re the Doctor’s oldest enemy. They’re ruthless killers. They have no mercy.”

“What do they do in their free times?” Sam asked sarcastically next to you,

“They prefer to make any other species into their slaves.” You turned off the car and got out with the boys following her into the motel,

“Doctor, we got a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” He asked, handing Sam’s laptop to Castiel.

“Daleks.” You said. The Doctor sat back down saying to Sam and Dean, “I suppose (y/n) already explained what they are?”

The Winchesters nodded.

“Is a Dalek some form of killer? Like breakfast killer?” Cas asked,

“You mean serial killer?” You asked with a slight smile on your face, Cas nodded.

“No.” The Doctor said, “They’re a species of alien.”

He got up and left the room, and the others followed.

“You got a plan, Doc?” Dean asked following him into the Tardis. The Timelord pulled a lever and the Tardis started to hum.

“Doctor, we need to do something.” You said, but he just muttered to himself then said,

“The Tardis needs to stay here for another day to charge up.”

“Doctor,” Sam said, “we can’t let people keep—”

“We can’t do _anything_!” The Doctor shouted, “As long as they keep traveling through time we can’t do anything! As many times as we kill them they will just come from the past. Time can always be rewritten.”

“But then why can’t you go to the past and kill them all then?” Dean asked.

“Paradox.” Cas said, “If he were to go back in time and kill all the Daleks, he would have no reason to kill them since they are dead. Then he would have no reason to go back in time, and therefore they would still be alive.”

“So then what do we do?” Sam asked, but no one responded.

“Ok then,” Dean grinned, “I’m gonna go see if there’s a decent bar around here.” Then walked down the steps and out of the Tardis,

“You comin’ Cas?”

Castiel looked back to you,

“I’m coming too.”

The angel reached for your hand, but you just patted him gently on the back.

“Know of any good places?” Dean asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

“If everything is still in the same place, there’s a bar right around the corner from my place.” You said.

Dean wasn’t exactly pleased that you had wanted to tag along. You walked between Cas and the Winchester. “Dean, I get you don’t like me—”

“Great deducing, Sherlock.” He said sarcastically, you glared at him,

“but now our fates are intertwined, along with Sherlock and John’s. For what reason I don’t know, it could be angels,” you looked at Castiel, “or it could be complete randomness of the universe. But either way we’re in this together.”

“You know that’s bull crap.” Dean said as he pushed opened the door and you them through, the three of you sat down at the bar. He ordered a beer then asked,

“You want anything?”

You paused then said, “Sure. I’ll pay.”

He leaned over, “Cas, what about you?”

“Yes, thank you.” Then Dean ordered two more beers.

“You wanna hear a joke?” You asked.

Dean took a long swig then sighed, saying, “Shoot.”

“Ok. Three vampires walk into a bar, the first one says ‘I’ll have a pint of blood.’ And the second one says ‘I’ll have the same.’ The third one says ‘I’ll have a pint of plasma.’ Then the bartender says ‘So that’ll be two bloods and a blood lite?’ Get it, like Bud lite?”

“Yeah,” Dean muttered, raising his eyebrows. But then Castiel said in confusion,

“I don’t understand. Vampires drink blood, they have no reason to consume alcohol.”

“It’s a joke, Cas.” You clinked her beer bottle with Castiel’s.

 

A dozen beer bottles later the three of you were drunk.

“You know, Deeean. Once you get to know me, I’m pretty fun to hang out with.”

“Yeah, Dean. She’s—” Cas hiccuped, “she’s really fun.”

Dean nodded then said, “So Cas, I never asked. How you doin’?”

Cas shrugged, “I’ve been fine. Just b— been watching the beeeeeeees. They’re so fascinating. The way they communicate with each other... So harmonious.”

You ruffled his dark hair as Dean got up and patted your shoulder saying,

“I’m gonna take a walk.”

“Wait, you have your phone with you?”

“Yeah.”

You got off the bar stool and pulled out a black marker and wrote your phone number on his hand and said, “In case you get lost.” Then gave him a small salute as he left the bar.

He walked down the street in the dark, an occasional car drove by.

Dean looked at his watch, it read 1:41 am. Then he wondered how long they were in the bar. He slowly walked by a small corner store when something in the window caught his eye.

“Pie.”

He walked inside and looked at the pies that were on the shelf; blueberry, chocolate, raspberry, banana cream. He picked up the blueberry pie and placed it on the shelf and took out his wallet as the clerk said, “That’ll be two pounds.”

Dean looked up, “Huh?”

“I said, that’ll be two pounds. That’s 3.37 in US dollars. You can exchange your money for pounds at the airport.”

Dean stood up straight and said, “So you’re saying I can’t buy this pie?”

“I’m saying you can’t buy _anything_ in the United Kingdom with US dollars.”

Dean glared at the man and and then left the store. He stood outside and his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered, “You know you can’t buy pie here?”

“What?” It was Sam, “Where are you?”

“George street and Spanish place.”

“Ok, well, get back here. Doc has a feeling that the Daleks are still out there.”

“Anything on how to kill them?” Dean asked, becoming more alert,

“The thing is,” Sam said quietly, “Doctor doesn’t like killing things.”

“Well then I guess—” the phone dropped out of his hand.

“Dean?” There was no reply from Sam’s brother, “Dean!”

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

You snuggled against his chest, moving closer. Then you realized; _you snuggled against his chest_.

You hadn’t done that since—

you slowly opened your eyes to see who had their arms wrapped around you.

It was Cas.

You carefully untwined his arms from yourself and sat up, holding the blanket over your chest.

   You wanted to be angry, but last night was the best sleep you had in a long time. You rubbed your face with your hand then shoved the angel awake, “Cas! Wake up.”

He slowly opened his Caribbean blue eyes and met your (e/c) ones, he frowned,

“What’s wrong? Is someone at the door?”

“No!” You snapped, “No. We can’t keep doing this.”

Castiel sat up and held your hand, “What do you mean? I thought you loved me.” He said.

“Yes, yes, I love you.” You said, “But that’s not the point, it’s this. We can’t keep doing this on-again off-again thing.” You gestured to the bed, then got up and put on your normal clothes, the bed squeaking as you got up.

“We didn't have occasion, if that's what you mean.”

“What?!” You snapped, turning around, your shirt in your hands.

“We didn't have occasion. We came to the motel and went to bed.”

“Then why did we take off our clothes?” You asked, you anger slowly fading away,

“You said you wanted to, so we took off our clothes. But then you got tired and said you were too sleepy to put on your clothes. I would have never done anything while we were intoxicated.” You nodded as he started to get dressed as well,

“Thank you Cas. But we can’t tell the others.” You stated as you put your pants back on,

“Why not? Their opinions won’t affect us.” Cas said putting on his blue tie,

“You know how Dean is. He’s going to want you to choose him or me.”

“He won’t do that, he’s my friend.” Castiel said.

“How did he feel when you showed up last night?”

“Well he wasn’t exactly pleased...” Cas trailed off as he finished his tie.

You loved how he put it on backwards. He picked up his overcoat from the floor and put it on.

“That’s why we can’t be together, there’s too many obstacles in our way and if we try to cross one we’ll look like the bad guys.” You said.

“But we’re not demons.” Cas said, but you shook your head and sighed,

“It’s a metaphor.”

The front door opened, it was Sam, “Dean?”

“No, no just us.” You said nervously as you left the bedroom.

Sam looked at you and Castiel as the angel exited the same room.

“I thought he was with you.”

“No, he never came back from the bar.” Sam said, “Did he say where he was going?”

“No, just for a walk.” You told Sam. “Where’s the Doctor?” You asked.

Sam spread his arms, “He’s gone too.”

“Is the Tardis still there?” Sam shook his head. You took out your phone and dialed someone,

“Who are you calling?” Cas asked.

“The Tardis.”

Sam looked at you,

“What?” You asked, “It’s a ‘police _call_ box’ and anyway, he soniced my phone so that I can call whoever I want throughout all of space and time.”

Sam and Castiel looked at each other as you continued,

“Hopefully he’s still in it. But I don’t get why he would leave in the first place.” You paused then put your phone back in your pocket, “He’s not answering. We should split up and look for Dean. Maybe he’s with the Doctor.” You turned on the GPS and put your phone in Castiel’s hand saying, “I’m gonna go with Sam.”

“Ok, let’s go.” Sam said, then Castiel disappeared.

Sam picked up his bag and you picked up Dean’s.

The two of you left the motel room and locked it behind them.

“Did you trace Dean’s phone?” You asked.

Sam nodded, “Yeah. Found it a few blocks away from your place.” You walked back in the direction of where Sam had found his brother’s phone.

“I’m not working with Crowley. Or the Daleks, if that’s what you were thinking.” You stated.

“No— no I wasn’t thinking that.”

“Ok, good. I just wanted to put that out there. And if I were working with Crowley, I’d be double crossing him. For you, Dean and Cas.” You said. Sam shook his head and smiled.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Somewhere...

 

“We’re still waiting on him?”

“It takes a while to get out of a cage, particularly one in Hell, Master.” Jim Moriarty said, crossing his legs and looking at the Timelord. The Master stretched his arms across the table and said, “Well either way I sold souls of four kings for him to get out. I think he would be grateful.”

Then Lucifer appeared in the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. “Thank yooou Master. Oh, feels so good to be out. It’s been so lonely ever since Sam got his soul back. So, now, what have we decided to do?”

“We still need Sherly to meet with the Doctor and the Winchesters.” Jim said,

“What about the one in love with the angel?” The Master asked.

“Dean? Or the girl?” Lucifer said with a smirk.

“The girl. She knows too much; about the Doctor, the Winchesters, about everyone.” “We could give her to Crowley, make him owe us.” Jim said.

“No, no. If Crowley wants her bad, we want her even more.” Lucifer explained.

“What do we do with her then, Luci?” The Master asked.

“Figure out why the King of Hell want’s her.” Lucifer snapped.

Jim took their hands and said, “Boys, we don’t want to turn on each other. _They_ want us to turn on each other.”

But the two men continued to glare at each other; the three of them knew Jim wasn’t a match for them, hell, he wasn’t even immortal, let alone powerful.

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. “Fine.” He said, “What shall we do next?”

 

 

They heard three gunshots and took out their guns then burst through the front door and up the flight of stairs. “No, no! It’s ok!” A woman shouted from the first floor, but you and Sam had burst through the apartment door to find Sherlock sitting in a chair, shooting at a wall.

Then a woman in her fifties came up the stairs, “It’s just Sherlock. He does that sometimes when he gets upset. He’s been down in the dumps ever since John left.”

“He didn’t leave, Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock said getting up and retying his dark robe, he strode to the fireplace and picked up two items then walked over to Mrs. Hudson,

“If he did leave then why wouldn’t he take his wallet and mobile? He didn’t leave, he’s missing.”

Then he looked at Sam and stated, “You’re missing someone as well. Your brother. Are you my new clients?”

“N—”

“Yes!” You interrupted the Winchester.

Sherlock pulled up two chairs as you and Sam put away their guns and sat down.

“Mrs. Hudson, can you make us a pot of tea.”

“I’m you’re landlady, not your housekeeper.” She said, then exited the flat.

“I’m Sam and this is (y/n),” Sam began,

“I know neither of you are FBI.” Sherlock stated,

“How—”

“Because if you were FBI why would you come to me for a case?”

You and Sam looked at each other. Sam cleared his throat and continued, “my brother went missing—”

“Boring.” Sherlock said, getting up and leaving.

“Last night, around two in the morning. Probably the same time John disappeared.” You said, making Sherlock stop dead in his tracks.

He turned around, starting to read you. “You’ve been on the run by the looks of it.”

But before you could ask anything he continued, “Your clothes, dirty at the sleeves and pants; your pockets are too small to hold a wallet and if you owned one you would carry it around in your purse, which you would take everywhere with you, but means you don’t own a credit card, you pay cash everywhere you go; which usually means you’re on the run from the police. You can take care of yourself as of you have a gun, but you’ve met up with your friend here for some reason, you two have known each other for a while, but have recently met. Online dating, which would also explain that hickey on your neck.”

“What— n—no! We’re not dating.” You and Sam stuttered, your hand flew to your neck, covering the bruise.

“And either way, Cas asked me to teach him how to shoot and I told him to get a Nerf gun and he shot me in the neck. So— uh, do you want us to help you find John?” You asked,

“No, I’m the worlds only consulting detective, I’ll help _you_ find John and your brother.” Sherlock said, then went into his bedroom.

“That’s Sherlock for ya.” You said smiling and getting up and looking around.

“Hey look.” You said to Sam as he got up as well, you pointed at a skull on the fireplace.

Soon after Sherlock came out dressed and grabbed his overcoat from a hanger on the wall.

“Where do you suppose we start?” You asked, then Sam extended an arm, throwing you into a bookshelf. He turned to face you and you saw his eyes were black.

“Demon.” You muttered, and saw Sherlock start to walk to you, “Sherlock stop.” You said, then pulled out your gun, pointing it at him, “I really don’t want to shoot you, but if you take one more step your left knee is going to be shattered. This is between me and this demon. I know you have a lot of questions but just let me handle this first.”

You turned back to the demon, lowering the gun, “How did you find us?”

“A fly.”

You stared at him, “You possessed a fly? That’s kind of pathetic.”

The demon raised a hand to slap you then put it down and said, “This ‘Moose’ cares for you. But he’s weak enough to be possessed.”

You grinned, “Yet he’s too strong to be completely controlled. That’s the Sam I know.” You paused, “You work for Crowley, don’t you?”

“Come on! Shoot me! Exorcise me! Do something!” He shouted in Sam’s voice. You shook her head,

“No. They’re my only family, I would never hurt Sam or Dean. Not in a million years.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sherlock slowly pick up a fireplace poker and hit him over the head with the poker with such force the demon possessing Sam fell down like a ton of bricks.

Sherlock looked up, “Now do you mind telling he what hell he was talking about?”

“Yes, yes, I will. Just help me get him into the chair and get me some rope.” You picked up Sam’s legs and Sherlock picked up his torso and sat him up in the chair, then went into his room and brought back a hang-mans noose and started to untie it.

“There is a Hell and there is a Heaven. There are angels and demons, and Sam is possessed by a demon.”

He passed you the long rope and you started to tie the demon down into the chair as you continued,

“Crowley is a demon and the King of Hell. Sam, his brother Dean and I hunt demons and other monsters like vampires and wendigos, we’re called hunters. There are other hunters in the world, but not a lot, and we all fight the supernatural. Now this is where it gets tricky,” you started to tie Sam’s ankles to the legs of the chair. “Pass me some salt. And when I mean ‘some’ I mean a lot.”

Sherlock silently went into the kitchen and brought back a canister of salt.

You stood and poured the salt in a circle around the chair them set it on a coffee table and sat down on the sofa,

“There is a thing called the Tardis. It stands for time and relative dimensions in space. And there is a man called the Doctor, he’s an alien, a Timelord and the last of his kind. He owns the Tardis and it can take us through time and space, and we are from a parallel dimension. Things are slightly different in dimensions, like in my world Sam and Dean’s life is a tv show and you’re the famous Sherlock Holmes. There have been books and movies and tv shows about you and your adventures with John Watson.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and put his hands to his head, going to his Mind-Palace, storing all of the information he had just obtained, then opened his eyes again and looked at you with his icy blue eyes and said,

“What do you ‘hunters’ do when you’ve caught a demon?”

“Well it depends. Hunters can just kill them—which we’re not going to do because that would also mean killing the vessel— we’re going to ask him questions, then we’ll get that demon out of Sam.”

“With an exorcism?” Sherlock asked,

“Yeah” You paused, “I’m gonna go to the church and get some holy water. Don’t mess up that salt ring, it’ll keep him inside it.” Then you ran as fast as you could down the steps. Sherlock nodded and took off his scarf and coat watching Sam.

   Angels... Demons... Time travel... He wasn’t sure what to believe without tangible evidence. A little while you came back and shut the door with your foot, you were carrying several large bottles of holy water and set it next to the salt.

You pulled down the side of his shirt and sighed, “Dammit, Sam, why’d you do that?”

“Do what?” Sherlock asked,

“This is an anti-possession symbol,”

you said pulling down the collar of your shirt to show him a tattoo,

“Dean, Sam and I —well Sam _used_ to have one, but one time Dean died— yes, Dean died and came back, for them, no big whoop— but anyway, and Sam quit hunting, trying to have a normal life. He must’ve thought demons would stop following him. Idjit.”

You felt inside his pocket and took out his phone and called your own phone,

“Hey, Cas. It’s me... (Y/n)... We kinda have a problem... 221b—” then the angel appeared in the living room, still holding the phone to his ear.

“Sherlock, this is Castiel, an angel.” Sherlock read Cas as he walked over to you: _warrior_ , _gentle_ , _high_   _status_ , _in love_ , _naive_ , _impulsive_.

He passed you the phone asking, “What happened?”

You stepped closer to him, “Apparently when you and Dean were... You know... In urgatory-pay.”

Cas tilted his head to the side.

“Purgatory.” You whispered, “Anyway, he got rid of the anti-possession tattoo and now we’ve got a freaking cross-roads demon on our hands and I had to explain _everything_ Sherlock.” You whispered.

Cas nodded and picked up a bottle of holy water and uncapped it, pouring a little on Sam’s head. The demon screamed and started to steam.

You kneeled down and said, “Why did Crowley send you?”

“What makes you think Crowley sent me?” The demon growled, “I work for much more powerful men than Crowley.”

“And who are they?” Castiel asked.

The demon laughed Sam’s laugh, “And why would I tell you that?”

You poured more water on his head and got another yell in reply. “Who are you working for?”

“Two of the most powerful men in the universe and a psychopath.”

“Well the Doctor is the most powerful man in the universe so you must be mistaken.” You said with a smile.

The demon laughed again, “The Doctor... Is not powerful. He’s weak because he has mercy. There is a much more powerful man in the universe, the Doctor might have mentioned him.”

The smile slowly faded as you shook your head in disbelief and back up to the wall, “What is it, (y/n)? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

“No, it can’t be. The Doctor said he was dead.” You said,

“He’s well alive, along with Lucifer and Jim Moriarty.”

Then a dark plume came from Sam’s mouth, escaping out the window.

“Cas, follow it!”

The angel disappeared.

Sherlock, seeing that you were starting to break, untied Sam.

“What happened?” Sam asked as you put your hands on your head and slid to the floor,

“This can’t be happening, not again. Please, not again. He’s been through enough!”

Sam got up and went over to you and helped you up, you gripped his arms, “What do you mean?”

“The demon said that he’s working for two of the most powerful men in the universe and a psychopath. I said the Doctor is the most powerful man in the universe and he said no.”

“Well then who is he talking about?” Sam asked.

“The Master.”

You said quietly, as if his name could make him appear, “He’s another Timelord.”

“But Doc said he was the last.”

“He was,” You explained, “He burned The Master’s body himself. I don’t know who else he could be talking about though. The Master created the apocalypse in my universe, he split the skies in half and let all hell break loose. Though no one from there except the Doctor and a few other of his companions remember, he calls it ‘The Year that Never Happened’ But for some reason he just told me. Everything; everything bad that’s ever happened to him all that’s he’s been guilty about. But I don’t know who the psychopath he could be talking about.”

“He could be referring to Jim Moriarty, but he’s presumed dead.” Sherlock said, matter-of-factly, “After we found out that he faked his death, he committed suicide by jumping off the Scotland Yard, his body was never found.”

Then Castiel reappeared, “It went in the Tube under the Palace of Westminster.”

You nodded then turned back to the Winchester.

“But what about the second ‘most important man in the universe’? Lucifer?” Sam asked,

“But Lucifer is in his cage.” Cas said.

“But is it possible for someone to sell their soul for him to get out?” You asked as Sherlock stood.

“Well?”

The angel paused for a long time before saying, “It has to be a soul of great importance.”

“Like a king.” Sam asked,

Cas nodded.

“We need to get John, Dean and the Doctor _now_. I can’t believe the Master is still alive...” You said, letting go of Sam and taking a few steps to the door only to pass out.

Cas and Sam looked at each other as Sam picked you up and walked down the stairs, followed by the angel and Holmes.

“Mrs. Hudson, I’m going out for a bit.” Sherlock said, passing by his landlady’s apartment. They walked down the street back to where you had parked your car.

Sam gave a sideways glance to Castiel, who was looking at you.

“Do— do you want to take her?” Sam offered, then you started to wake up.

“No.” Cas said, looking away.

“Ok, Moose, you can set me down now.” You said, and he set you down on your feet. You pulled out your car keys and opened the driver door.

“He’s in love with her, obviously.” Sherlock said, making you bang your head against the ceiling, “Ow, who— who’s in love with who?”

“Castiel. Every time he looks at you his pupil’s dilate, his breathing accelerates— which could mean he’s on drugs, but that’s not the case, as he has no other side affects of being on drugs, and I have experience on that— but you two lock eyes constantly, and when you look away he continues to stare at you.”

Sam looked at the angel and you, you knocked on the top of your car,

“Well Sherlock, I WAS going to let you ride shotgun but recent circumstances won’t allow me—”

“Won’t or don’t want to?” Sherlock asked, purposely agitating you.

“Sam, you’re in the front with me.” He went around the car to the left side and got in as Sherlock.

“Cas, come on.” You said, but he stepped away from the car saying,

“I’ll go ‘scoop out’ Westminster.” Then he disappeared.

You bit the inside of your cheek as you closed the door of your car and put the key in the ignition and drove the car out into the street.

“So you and Cas.” Sam started.

“We had a thing, it’s over.” You could feel your cheeks start to get hot,

“The way he was looking at you didn’t say it was over.” Sherlock said,

“Sherlock! Please!” You snapped. “It got too complicated.”

“Trust me, I’ve had relationships more complicated.” Sam said, looking out the window.

“So you’ve had a relationship where your girlfriend is an immortal being and you love each other but you both know that you’re mortal and that one day you’ll die and she’ll live on forever? Yes, you have been in shoes shoes, Sam Winchester.” You said sarcastically.

“I had a thing with a werewolf. you two can still be together.” Sam looked at you, there was sad smile on your face,

“Ok, Sam. Whatever.” Then you pulled over in front of a tattoo parlor, “Let’s go. Tattoo time.”

You got out of the car, “Sherlock, I think you should get one too.”

Sherlock got out as well and went inside and took off his coat and scarf, automatically sitting in a chair.

You and Sam looked at him, wondering why he was so persuasive,

“What? This obviously isn’t my first tattoo.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I posted the rest of the story on fanfiction.com ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11000998/1/That-Time-You-Met-The-Winchesters-the-Doctor-Sherlock-And-John ) if you wanna read the story all in one shot. I'm also posting the story here (but it's gonna be a long time before I get the entire thing on here) so the story could go around more. Someone under the name of 'Lucy' has commented that I maybe I could do some one-shots of this story, and if I do, I'll do it on here. AO3.


End file.
